Five Nights and a Delinquent
by GothGirlXenon
Summary: Duncan is forced to get a job as a security guard at an uncanny pizza restaurant for shoplifting and graffiti. But what does the bad boy expect from the pizzeria's hidden secrets?


**Please note that I don't own** ** _Total Drama_** **.**

 ** _Total Drama Series_** **is copyrighted to Tom McGillis, Jennifer Pertsch, and Fresh TV Inc.**

 **This fic is a parody of _Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF);_** **which belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

 **Have fun reading this story.**

 **—**

 **About the first chapter, Duncan does not give out his name until he gets caught.**

 **Also to mention, he's around 19-20 years old in this fic.**

* * *

A boy with a skull shirt and a green mohawk was shoplifting paint cans at a hardware store.

All of the sudden the boy noticed he had been spotted through a security camera at the front of the store and ran off with a can of spray paint.

"It's not unusual for a bad boy to steal spray paint and cause other forms of rule breaking." the boy said as he ran off.

"This time I'm going for something more extreme."

The boy managed to escape security and hid between two tall buildings.

He then walked into a deserted alley.

"That was a close call; I've done better." he said

"Now for a little vandalism."

The boy took out the can of spray paint he stole and drew some edgy rebellious artwork on a concrete wall.

"Now that's one good piece of wall art." the boy thought.

—

Just when the boy was about to leave the alley, he noticed a police officer was staring at him from behind with an angry face.

"Hey punk, what do you think you're doing?" the officer asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just a little art." the boy replied back sarcastically.

"Nice try, but you are under arrest for graffiti on private property." the officer said to him.

The officer handcuffed the boy and strapped him onto the backseat of his police vehicle and drove off.

"What is your name sir?" the officer asked the boy while driving to prison.

"It's Duncan." the boy said timidly.

"Duncan, I want a word with your parents." the officer demanded him.

"Okay. Leave it to the professionals. " Duncan remarked sardonically.

—

 **—Prison Scene—**

Duncan was locked up in one of the cells on the first floor.

His parents came by to see him when his father got a phone call from a friend who was a cop.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Duncan said to his parents pretending that he did nothing wrong.

"Duncan, I can't believe you are still doing criminal acts. I thought you've grown out of it ever since you blew up Chris' mansion." his mother said to him.

"I agree with your mother here. We love you but these illicit actions need to stop." his father said.

"Alright, but is there anything I can do for now?" Duncan asked his parents.

"I think you should get a job. We need you to make money to pay for your parole and other costs." his father suggested.

"That may not be such a bad idea." Duncan replied.

One of the officers walked up to Duncan's prison cell.

"There is an opportunity to work as a security guard at this strange pizza restaurant." said the officer.

He handed Duncan an ad.

"Why would I work as a security guard if I'm a criminal?" Duncan asked the officer.

"You would get a chance to know what it's like to patrol rather than to cause trouble." the officer replied.

"But to warn you, there is something weird about that restaurant. Once you get the job, there is no turning back for five nights."

Duncan's mother and father stepped in for a moment.

"Please excuse our delinquent son; there must be something less dangerous." Duncan's mother said to the officer.

"I'm not forcing the boy. It's his choice to work there, but if he doesn't get the job he will have to stay in jail longer." the officer told Duncan's parents.

"Mom, I think I might be able to handle the night shift." Duncan said to his mother.

"I'm not sure about this restaurant. It seems rather suspicious." his mother said to him looking concerned.

"I've handled more dangerous stuff before." Duncan said to his mother again.

"Okay, it's your choice. Just keep yourself safe." his mother said reluctantly.

* * *

 **In this chapter you may notice that Duncan is not forced into the job, yet in the next chapter an employee at the restaurant may force him. You can also easily guess what type of restaurant the officer is talking about.**


End file.
